Angel Goat
The Angel Goat is a monster battled in the Chorus Plains in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. It is the first of three "goat" opponents in Eternal Sonata. Details The Angel Goat is first battled in groups of two in the first couple of Areas of the Chorus Plains, as well as in a group of three in the area before Viola's house and another alongside two Earth Shakers. They are under a continuous Shining Body status, meaning that any character attacking at close range will only use light Special Attacks, though this generally makes little difference, since the area battlefield is almost entirely in light. Attacks The Angel Goat possesses two different types of normal physical attack - a head butt that hits once and another that is two kicks with its hooves. It also possesses a set of three different Special Attacks. Its most dangerous is Ride of Three Hundred, which it will use to ram through a target. Assemble is a one-hit kicking melee attack, but it doesn't seem to use this very often. Finally, it will occasionally use Feather Flare as a distance drop attack that can hit everyone within a certain radius. They also have a healing skill called Encourage which they can use to heal another Angel Goat or Earth Shaker for 3700 HP, though they will never use it on themselves. Strategy The Angel Goats can hit fairly hard for normal opponents, but with the party now consisting of three members, things shouldn't be too tough. The player has a choice of using either Frederic or Polka for healing or even both. Definitely build up some Echoes and heal if anyone is critical, but otherwise just build up Echoes and then unleash powerful Special Attacks. If the player has stocked up on Peach Cookies by exploiting Photos, then they can just use those instead. The Angel Goats will often end up grouped together after attacking, so if you position your characters correctly, particularly Allegretto, then can build up Echoes very quickly by hitting more than one target at a time and then unleash a special attack that has the potential to take out more than one target. In Encore Mode, the player may find that they are really feeling the pressure of the increased power of the opponents at this point. It generally isn't possible to catch the Angel Goats from behind for a preemptive if approaching them normally. One strategy is to escape from a normal battle, which gives a brief period during which enemies can't detect Allegretto's approach. He can then circle around to behind and initiate a preemptive, giving the player valuable time to attack before the Angel Goats get a turn. This is only really practical, though, if at least one character is at a high enough level to be able to escape in a normal battle before the Angel Goats get their turns. Trivia *In addition to Angel Goats, the player can speak with friendly goats in the Chorus Plains, though this does not provide any bonus items. Related enemies *Eternal Green *Black Goat Category:Monsters